tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Magical Tracks
Magical Tracks is a 3D game application developed by Budge Studios released in 2016, available to download for free on iTunes and Google Play. It also offers several In-App purchases. Description Play mini games and build your own magical train set in the ultimate Thomas & Friends" adventure! Budge Studios" presents Thomas 81 Friends": Magical Tracks! Packed with interactive mini games, this customizable magical train set lets your little conductors shape their own fun adventure. Ride the rails with all your favorite engines and collect all the toys and decorations you need to create your very own Island of Sodor! What magical adventures will you build today? THE ULTIMATE TRAIN SET ADVENTURE * DRIVE your engine at your own speed * PICK Thomas, Emily or 14 other engines! * WIN toys and decorations to customize your train set * RIDE freely and blow the whistle! FUN MINI GAMES * RIDE the canyon rapids! * BALANCE your engine on your way down Crazy Coaster Mountain! * TRANSPORT various passengers and cargo * HOSE down your engine to make it shine * RACE against fellow engines! * CLEAR the tracks of animals and debris * OUTRUN the boulder in the Boulder Chase * JUMP over the broken bridge! Characters * Thomas (free) * Henry (in app-purchases) * Gordon (in app-purchases) * James (in app-purchases) * Percy (in app-purchases) * Toby (in app-purchases) * Emily (in app-purchases) * Spencer (in app-purchases) * Rosie (in app-purchases) * Belle (in app-purchases) * Ryan (in app-purchases) * Ashima (in app-purchases) * Raul (in app-purchases) * Mavis (in app-purchases) * Diesel 10 (in app-purchases) * Victor (in app-purchases) * Flynn (playable at the Steamworks) * Annie (loadable) * Cranky (playable at Brendam Docks) * Lady Hatt (playable at Knapford Station, Town Square and Great Waterton) Minigames * Percy's Haunted Castle * Emily's Waterslide Grotto * Gordon's Quarry Race * James' Boulder Escape Trivia * Mark Moraghan serves as the narrator for the game. * Several themes are remixed for this app, including a remix of the original version of Really Useful Engine, a ditty of Sir Topham Hatt when freeing the engines from Tidmouth Sheds or going into stations to pick up and drop off passengers, Another Busy Day on the Trains when at Brendam Docks and the Sodor Steamworks; and Sounds during daytime gameplay. * Emily has her ninth series whistle sound. * Mavis has her eighth series horn sound. * Edward is currently the only member of the original Steam Team not included in this app. * The minigame "Emily's Waterslide Grotto" was originally called "Emily's Splash Mountain". * When it was available on Google Play, the game was named Magic Tracks. Goofs * None of the tender engines have their tenders in the minigames, possibly due to their length. * Some of the engines' side rods are not rendered correctly, mostly with simpler designs. * Mavis and Diesel 10 incorrectly make puffing sounds, even though they're diesel engines. * Both Gordon's buffers and the bufferbeam on the backside of his tender are blue instead of black and red respectively. * Mavis' bufferbeam is grey or black when it should be red. * Victor is portrayed as a standard gauge engine. * Ashima has Spencer's whistle sound. * Diesel 10 has Salty's horn sound. * Belle has Emily's Season 7 whistle at a high pitch. * Victor has Peter Sam's original whistle at a low pitch. * Henry has the same tender design as Gordon, and has blue wheels. * Toby has a different bell sound. * The tender engines' tenders are taller than they are. * The tops of Ryan's tanks are red. * At the Docks, Cranky formerly had a black face. This was later fixed. * Spencer's tender is on backwards. Gallery File:MagicalTrackAd.png File:MagicalTracks1.png File:MagicalTracks2.png File:MagicalTracks3.png File:MagicalTracks4.png Trailer File:Magical Tracks App Trailer Category:Video games Category:Apps Category:Budge Studios Apps Category:IOS Games Category:Android Games